


Sweet tooth

by DaniDubskia



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [15]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluffvember 2020, Knives, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Politics, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: “There is a perfectly good reason I’m eating these minimarshmallows right out of the package, I’m certain of it.Probably.”
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there wasn't any story yesterday so to make up for the fact that I couldn't post yesterday me amd my co-writer made 2 stories for 1 day. Enjoy
> 
> Also this story's gonna delve into minor political stuff especially thw end note

Thomas grunted in frustration.

He poured over the digital case files and the evidence that he found while investigating to see if there was anything that could lead him to the missing but he came out empty.

Amy Barret, a lawyer and grade A racist asshole was the person he was looking for. Her sister hired him to track her down because she hasn't been answering her texts for a month and the police aren't doing anything about it.

Usually he wouldn't take cases where the person he was looking for was someone who would try to get him deported but he made an excepsion since her sister seemed desperate and 2 thousand dollars is a hefty payment.

He continued reviewing and re-scrutinizing every piece of evidence he had, trying to find a lead until he heard a growl.

Thomas rolled his eyes and realised that he skipped lunch and he was hungry. He grabbed the closest thing he could find and realised he grabbed a big bag of mini marshmallows. He opened it and stuffed afew in his mouth just to stop his rumbling stomach.

He continued to pour over the case and ate abit of the mini marshmallows while doing so.

******************time skip*******************

Gordon unlocked the door to robin's nest and went in to find his boyfriend bummed out and just munching on a bag of mini marshmallows that was now 3/4 empty. He made his way to Thomas and gently shook his shoulder.

"Thomas, why are you eating all those mini marshmallows?"

Thomas looked at the bag and looked at Gordon. He didn't realise he ate that many marshmallows and sheepishly tried to explain himself

“There is a perfectly good reason I’m eating these mini marshmallows right out of the package, I’m certain of it. Probably.”

Gordon just chuckled and kissed his annoying boyfriend on the fore head. He was having a good day so he decided to treat Thomas to some takeout.

"So do you want pizza or chinese food?"

"I'll take pizza"

Gordon pulled out his phone to call the local dominoes. Seeing that Gordon was willing to pay for his food he excitedly got up and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around his waist and strategicaly put his face on his shoulder so that his lips brushed against the spot where his neck met his shoulders and positioned his legs so their groins slightly rubbed together.

Gordon face coloured a slight pink and he ended the call with dominoes to dial the better pizza place afew blocks from here.

"How about I call Anthony's and get a pizza there"

Thomas placed a peck on Gordon's lips and said "yeah sounds great"

***meanwhile***

"Where the fuck is the hydrogen pyroxide" she grunted.

She rifled through various cupboards looking for the bottle of the liquid substance. She was gonna go out and buy more until she felt hands wrap around her waist and saw the bottle dangling right infront of her.

"Looking for this Cady"

She hugged back from the front and grabbed the bottle from her wife. She made her way to the counter she was at and put it down. She then walked over to the sink to grab a rag.

"Brie, Can you get Archer here please?"

She nodded and walked to the living room. She found Archer playing with his little horsie doll and said

"Hey kiddo, daddy's calling"

Archer and Brie made their way to the kitchen to see Cady spraying a knife with mysterious liquid.

"Hi archie baby" she opened her arms so the 5 year old could jump in

Archie made his way to Cady and jumped into her arms. They all went to the counter to see what she was gonna show.

"Y'know kid, remember when I taught you how to deal with the meanies in this world"

Archie nodded and looked at the knife makinga swinging motion

"Well here's how to make sure that people don't know who got rid of the meanies"

Archie looked with curiosity as Cady turned off the lights

"I just sprayed this knife with luminol and look, when I put it under a blacklight the blood is still there. But when I add abut of hydrogen pyroxide and rub it in there. The blood is gone"

Cady turned on the lights

"Do you understand baby?

"Yeah daddy 

**Author's Note:**

> Was I fumming about trump's supreme court nominee when I made this? Yeah
> 
> Did I insert Amy Coochie Barret into this story? Yeah
> 
> Did I use Cady as a seld insert? That's a secret you'll never know
> 
> Also you can use hydrogen pyroxide to remove traces of blood so not even UV light can see them.
> 
> Also you can use this fic as an alibi if you wanna go unalive senate republicans


End file.
